Forza Motorsport 4
Forza Motorsport 4 is a racing simulation game developed by Turn 10 Studios and published by Microsoft Studios for the Xbox 360. It is the fourth installment in the Forza Motorsport series, and was released in North America on October 11, 2011 and in Europe on October 14, 2011. It is the first title in the series to support the Kinect sensor alongside the traditional controller-based gameplay. New to the series is the Autovista mode, a mode in which players can view precise details such as engine parts and interior gauges on a select number of cars. It features a partnership with BBC's Top Gear as well as its American counterpart. Jeremy Clarkson, presenter for Top Gear, provides commentary in the game's Autovista mode. Other partnerships include a two year agreement with the American Le Mans Series (ALMS). Over 500 cars and 26 tracks are included. The game received universal acclaim from critics. Aggregate websites GameRankings and Metacritic report scores of 90.50% and 91 out of 100, respectively. Metacritic also reports eight perfect scores from various media outlets. Critics praised the enhanced vehicle physics, updated visuals, and strong sound design. Several reviewers also gave high marks for the Forza 4's Autovista mode. Some critics expressed frustration with Kinect features, and others also felt that the game was not enough of an innovation from its predecessor, Forza Motorsport 3. These critics did, however, concede that the game was a vast improvement over Forza 3. Classic cars in the game (in alphabetical order) 1980 Abarth 131 Abarth DSC01431.JPG DSC01430.JPG DSC01432.JPG DSC01434.JPG 1986 Alfa Romeo Spider Quadrifoglio Verde 1986 Alfa Romeo GTV-6 1965 Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint GTA Stradale 1970 Alfa Romeo Montreal 1977 AMC Pacer X 1973 AMC Gremlin X DSC01485.JPG DSC01486.JPG DSC01487.JPG DSC01488.JPG 1971 AMC Javelin-AMX DSC01473.JPG DSC01474.JPG DSC01475.JPG DSC01476.JPG 1964 Aston Martin DB5 Vantage 1977 Aston Martin V8 Vantage DSC01535.JPG DSC01536.JPG DSC01499.JPG DSC01500.JPG 1958 Aston Martin DBR1 1983 Audi Sport Quattro 1986 Audi #2 Audi Sport quattro S1 1965 Austin-Healey 3000 MKIII 1959 BMW 507 1971 BMW 3.0 CSL 1973 BMW 2002 Turbo DSC01437.JPG DSC01435.JPG DSC01439.JPG DSC01440.JPG 1986 BMW M635CSi DSC01481.JPG DSC01482.JPG DSC01483.JPG DSC01484.JPG 1981 BMW M1 1988 BMW M5 DSC01477.JPG DSC01478.JPG DSC01479.JPG DSC01480.JPG 1970 Buick GSX 1987 Buick Regal GNX 1959 Cadillac Eldorado Biarritz Convertible 1969 Chevrolet Corvair Monza 1979 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 DSC01568.JPG DSC01569.JPG DSC01570.JPG DSC01571.JPG 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air 1960 Chevrolet Corvette DSC01461.JPG DSC01462.JPG DSC01463.JPG DSC01464.JPG 1970 Chevrolet El Camino SS 454 1969 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 1966 Chevrolet Nova SS 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS-454 1964 Chevrolet Impala SS 409 1969 Chevrolet Nova SS 396 1970 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 1967 Chevrolet Chevelle SS-396 1970 Chevrolet Corvette ZR-1 1967 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray 427 DSC01514.JPG DSC01515.JPG DSC01516.JPG DSC01517.JPG 1971 De Tomaso Pantera DSC01493.JPG DSC01494.JPG DSC01495.JPG DSC01496.JPG 1982 DeLorean DMC-12 DSC01421.JPG DSC01425.JPG DSC01423.JPG DSC01422.JPG 1969 Dodge Charger R/T DSC01518.JPG DSC01519.JPG DSC01520.JPG DSC01521.JPG 1986 Dodge Shelby Omni GLHS 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T DSC01527.JPG DSC01528.JPG DSC01529.JPG DSC01530.JPG 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona HEMI 1970 Dodge Coronet Super Bee 1967 Dodge Coronet W023 1968 Dodge Dart HEMI Super Stock 1969 Ferrari Dino 246 GT 1957 Ferrari 250 California 1957 Ferrari 250 Testa Rossa 1968 Ferrari 365 GTB/4 1964 Ferrari 250 GTO 1984 Ferrari GTO DSC01541.JPG DSC01544.JPG DSC01550S.JPG DSC01551.JPG 1967 Ferrari 330 P4 1987 Ferrari F40 1971 Ferrari #2 Ferrari Automobili 312 P 1973 Ford Pinto 1940 Ford De Luxe Coupe 1978 Ford Mustang King Cobra DSC01489.JPG DSC01490.JPG DSC01491.JPG DSC01492.JPG 1977 Ford Escort RS1800 1966 Ford Country Squire 1957 Ford Thunderbird 1965 Ford Mustang GT Coupe 1973 Ford XB Falcon GT 1970 Ford Mustang Boss 429 DSC01452.JPG DSC01453.JPG DSC01454.JPG DSC01455.JPG 1971 Ford Mustang Mach 1 DSC01465.JPG DSC01466.JPG DSC01467.JPG DSC01468.JPG 1987 Ford Sierra Cosworth RS500 DSC01510.JPG DSC01511.JPG DSC01512.JPG DSC01513.JPG 1964 Ford Fairlane Thunderbolt 1966 Ford GT40 MKII 1985 Ford RS200 Evolution 1952 Hudson Hornet 1954 Jaguar XK120 SE 1961 Jaguar E-Type S1 1958 Jaguar D-Type 1967 Lamborghini Miura P400 DSC01506.JPG DSC01507.JPG DSC01508.JPG DSC01509.JPG 1988 Lamborghini Countach LP5000 QV DSC01537.JPG DSC01538.JPG DSC01539.JPG DSC01540.JPG 1974 Lancia Stratos HF Stradale DSC01448.JPG DSC01449.JPG DSC01450.JPG DSC01451.JPG 1982 Lancia 037 Stradale DSC01501.JPG DSC01502.JPG DSC01503.JPG DSC01504.JPG 1966 Lotus Cortina 1971 Lotus Elan Sprint 1956 Lotus Eleven 1980 Lotus Esprit Turbo 1957 Maserati 300 S 1985 Mazda RX-7 GSL-SE 1954 Mercedes-Benz 300SL Gullwing Coupe 1972 Mercedes-Benz 300 SEL 6.3 1970 Mercury Cougar Eliminator 1958 MG MGA Twin-Cam 1988 Mitsubishi Starion DSC01456.JPG DSC01458.JPG DSC01459.JPG DSC01460.JPG 1970 Nissan Datsun 510 DSC01426.JPG DSC01428.JPG DSC01427.JPG DSC01429.JPG 1969 Nissan Fairlady Z 432 DSC01522.JPG DSC01523S.JPG DSC01524.JPG DSC01525.JPG 1971 Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R DSC01446.JPG DSC01441.JPG DSC01445.JPG DSC01447.JPG 1969 Oldsmobile Hurts/Olds 442 1968 Plymouth Barracuda Formula-S 1971 Plymouth GTX 426 HEMI 1971 Plymouth Cuda 426 HEMI 1977 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am 1987 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am GTA 1965 Pontiac GTO 1973 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am SD-455 1968 Pontiac Firebird 1969 Pontiac GTO Judge DSC01469.JPG DSC01470.JPG DSC01471.JPG DSC01472.JPG 1969 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am 1970 Porsche 914/6 1955 Porsche 550 Spyder 1973 Porsche 911 Carrera RS 1982 Porsche 911 Turbo 3.3 1987 Porsche 959 1987 Porsche #17 Racing Porsche AG 962c 1980 Renault 5 Turbo 1987 RUF CTR Yellowbird 1978 Saab 99 Turbo DSC01556.JPG DSC01557.JPG DSC01558.JPG DSC01559.JPG 1968 Shelby GT-500KR 1969 Shelby GT500 428CJ 1965 Shelby Cobra 427 S/C 1965 Shelby Cobra Daytona Coupe 1969 Toyota 2000GT DSC01560.JPG DSC01561.JPG DSC01562.JPG DSC01563.JPG 1984 Toyota Celica Supra DSC01564.JPG DSC01566.JPG DSC01565.JPG DSC01567.JPG Category:Motoring Games 1985 Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT Apex 1963 Volkswagen Beetle 1981 Volkswagen Scirocco S 1984 Volkswagen Rabbit GTI DSC01531.JPG DSC01533.JPG DSC01532.JPG DSC01534.JPG 1983 Volvo 242 Turbo Evolution DSC01552.JPG DSC01553.JPG DSC01554.JPG DSC01555.JPG Category:Motoring Games